Decomissioned
by amberluvron
Summary: When Numbuh Five leaves on vacation after a fight with numbuh One, something awful happens while shes gone. (a songfic to "Someday" By Nickelback.)


~*How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
to see the signs that we missed  
  
and try to turn the tables~*  
  
Numbuh Three looked around, her pretty face clouded with worry and confusion. "You guys have been friends so long," she whined, "What could possibly happen to make you so mad." "Forget it," Numbuh One said, adjusting his sunglasses. "No," Numbuh Five said, jumping up from her chair, "We can't forget it." With that she grabbed a black suitcase leaning by the door, and started to go towards the door. "Where are you going," Numbuh Four inquired. "Away on vacation with my dad," Numbuh Five said coldly, "So Numbuh One can spend more quality time with Charlene." With that Numbuh Five whished out the door and into the cold night air.  
  
~*I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Dont think its too late~* Two weeks later Numbuh Five breezed through the door, her formerly angry disposition replaced with a bright one. That's when she noticed that the tree house was surprisingly empty. Not a piece of furniture or a living soul remained. "Hello," She called out, but the silence gobbled up her cry. Noticing a lone calendar on the wall, she walked over to it. The date was March Twenty-Seventh, that was when she realized that the date they were supposed to be decommissioned had occurred 3 days earlier. ~*Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when~* Okay, sure he had been having an affair while they were dating, but people make mistakes. She though of Numbuh Three's sunny disposition, Numbuh Four's tough yet sweet heart, Numbuh Two's sharp and quick mind, and Numbuh One........... What could be said about Numbuh One? He was brave, smart, sweet, and slightly cheap. He had always been there for her, she needed to find them. That's when she realized that she would probably never see him again. After KND members were decommissioned they were not allowed to have any further contact with each other. Dropping her bag at her side she sank down to the dusty, now empty, floor, and cried. ~*Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror~* She spent the next 10 minutes going trough the tree house trying to find any reminders of her past friends. She found barley anything except and old paperclip and some wads of gum. Then she saw something black on the floor, the sun glinted off it and in an instant she knew that they were Numbuh One's sunglasses. ~*Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)~* Placing the sunglasses on her own face she picked up her cell phone and made a quick call to Numbuh Eighty-Six, head of decommissioning. "Hello," came the strongly accented voice. "Hi," Numbuh Five said quickly, "It's Numbuh Five of the kids next door, I'm checking to see if Numbuh's One, Two, Three, and Four were decommissioned. "Oh yes," the rest of the sentence was cut off by Numbuh Five dropping the phone.  
  
~*How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror~* "No," she muttered, "It can't be, their fighters." She knew it was true though, and in the pit of her stomach she realized she never even got to say goodbye, and tell Numbuh One she loved him. She could imagine them fighting and crying, begging not to be let go. She could imagine Numbuh Eighty-Six shaking her head and giving a curt nod to the guard by the door, sealing their fate to never return to the KND or and of their KND friends again. ~*Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will~* She tore out the door, running, she didn't know where or who she was running towards but she knew she had to get away from Numbuh One's beautiful face, which would ahunt her for the rest of her life. ~*Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note: What do you guys think? Good or bad? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R. 


End file.
